Miner's Day Revelation
by SQSarah12
Summary: Here's a little Swan/Queen rewrite for 'Dreamy' this just popped into my head and i knew i had to get it down


**A/N: I've just waited 'Dreamy' and thought of this one shot. It's Swan Queen of course. Enjoy.**

Miner's Day was a success as it was every year except this year was a little different because of Emma Swan, she had arrived in Storybrooke and things began to change and get better. She and the mayor had gotten off to a rocky start but soon both of them realised that they were fighting an attraction that was far stronger than the supposed hate they thought they were feeling.

They entered into a relationship but it had to kept secret from everyone including Henry much to Emma's dismay. As the weeks rolled on Emma was getting more and more frustrated with the so called 'relationship' she and Regina were in and it was all about to boil over.

"_I can't keep doing this Regina! It is killing me and I sure as hell am not going to keep doing this to myself if you're not prepared to make our relationship public! We have nothing to be ashamed of!" _Emma was tired of all the excuses Regina kept coming up such as public interest and how the public would view her if they realised she was sleeping with other woman let alone the sheriff are just two of a long list _"I love you but this relationship is toxic a__nd dangerous especially if you insist on keeping it a secret" _

"_Why can't you understand that I don't have the luxury of having a private life so I choose not to have one I explained all this to you when we first began this relationship"_ Emma picked up her leather jacket, she was not going to be Graham there was no way that was going to happen

"_Relationship! This isn't a relationship Madame Mayor it's a sordid affair; one I am not prepared to be part of any further__ I am not Graham Regina nor will I ever be__" _With that last statement storms out of the mayor's office and out of the town hall into the open where the Miner's Day Fair was still in full swing. Mary Margaret and Leroy are the first to notice the thunderous look on the face of the Sheriff

"_Oh boy I have a feeling that our good sheriff and our mayor have just had another spat" _Leroy catches a glimpse of the mayor staking after the sheriff with the same thunderous facial expression

"_And I think it's about to blow up again"_ Mary Margaret sees Leroy's point and braces herself for the fight that's about to happen

"_Don't you walk away from me Swan! We're not finished!" _Emma stops and turns to look at the mayor with anger written all over her face

"_Yes we are! I am tired of playing your games Madame Mayor!" _Regina stops within inches of Emma's face and can't help but lick her lips and glance down at Emma's _"I will not be part of this any longer"_ Emma turns to walk away but Regina grabs her arm to stop her forcing Emma to look at her _"Let me go Madame Mayor or god help me"_ Everyone was now looking at the pair with worried looks that this would soon turn into a fist fight between the two women

"_I can't" _Emma catches a glimpse of something in Regina's eyes that she had never seen before something that scared her _"You're right you're not Graham__ and I have never thought of you that way"_ Emma's face softens with Regina's words. Mary Margaret grasps the meaning of Regina's words and gasps in shock

"_Then how do you think of me hmm? I'm curious" _It was now or never Regina knew that once she had done what was she was about to do there would be no going back and no hiding anymore. She didn't want to lose the one person that had made her feel love again. Regina pulls Emma into a passionate kiss letting everyone know that she and Emma were together they wrap their arms around each other pulling each other closer.

"_I love you Emma" _Emma looks at Regina with shock and wonder, did Regina really just say what Emma thought she just said

"_What?" _The people of Storybrooke couldn't believe what they were hearing _"What did you say?"_

"_I love you Emma Swan" _Emma pulls Regina into crushing kiss which earns cheers from the people of Storybrooke

"_And I love you Regina Mills with everything I am" _Regina smiles at the woman who was holding her then looks around to see the people she serves clapping even Mary Margaret _"So what do you say about a nice romantic dinner at Granny's later on"_ Regina nods in agreement making Emma smile loudly _"Good" _The Evil Queen know realised that love wasn't weakness but strength it made her stronger and better, she knew that there was a long way to go before she could lay the demons of her past to rest but this was a start and a very good start at that. 


End file.
